Assassins Game
by Mrmeh
Summary: "Release the bear".How did the Capitol get rid off the tributes they didn't want to win? The Assassin and this is his story, he is torn away from friends and family. Will he rebel or will he be their puppet? Changed to M for Safety.
1. Memories Past

A/N: I decided that in order for me to get motivated to write one story I need to write another so here is my story, I have actually been thinking about this story for a while.

I watch my target fall into the mud, Katniss is her name I think, she starts to draw in the mud. I get ready to throw the poison needle at her; this will easily look like a mutt killing.

_ "Come back to me."_

I look around for the person who said it but the only people here are Katniss and myself.

_ "I promise_" another person says, it takes a while for me to realize that I am hearing a memory. Putting the needle in my satchel I silently climb to the top of the tree and remember. I wasn't always like this.

I wake up to the Chief in Command yelling for all the soldiers to get up. Soldiers, we are only 14 years old and yet the tyrant that is in command of Pandora is making us fight and kill any who opposes him. I get out of bed and quickly make it, hospital corners and all within one minute of starting. I guess that's what happens when you get chosen at the age of six to do this stuff.

"Alec, nice bed as per usual, but you haven't gotten your hair cut yet," a smile creeps onto the Chiefs face, I close my eyes waiting for the pain, it comes swift and hard, the baton stick hits the back of my legs, I try not to groan and stay up at the same time or I will get hit again. I bite down on my tongue drawing blood, the pain from my mouth and legs is blinding but I stay up standing at attention. I open my eyes to see the chief glaring at me, he expected me to fall over, and I silently laugh to myself.

The Chief takes another 30 minutes to go through and yell at the other kids. I get dressed into my uniform after he leaves, realizing I have 30 minutes to get a haircut I grab my satchel and run to the barber.

The barber is a lanky guy, apparently he was a looker before he got chosen to do haircuts for us, he also is a nice guy if you have been here for as long as I have not to mention has all the inside info on what's going to happen.

"Did you hear that the General has picked up a SOS signal from one of those old fashion devices?"

I shake my head at what he's saying.

"You know, the ones from before the Great Wave, the ones that let other places contact their friends?"

"You mean a radio?" He nods his head in understanding,

"Yeah, the chief gets to choose some kid to investigate."

This gets my attention, the Chief gets to choose, might as well start packing my things, everyone in this place knows that he hates me more than anyone else.

I start to think about my goodbyes, there is my platoon, the barber, and of course there is her, my girlfriend, usually we wouldn't be permitted to have them but we managed to keep our relationship a secret. We started to go out just over one year now, we met during mixed training, she was top of her platoon in hunting and I was the best at hand-to-hand combat, we exchanged notes during class and the spark, we didn't know how to ask each other out but we did and we met every week.

The haircut was done and I said my goodbyes and thanks to him, he pulled out a vodka bottle and chugged it down, the thing is he drinks so much that I have never know him to be sober.

"If you really get picked, good luck and remember who was always there to give you a haircut."

I laugh at him and wave good bye before making it back to the house where my platoon sleep, ten minutes before the formal inspection and we get to see who gets the 'honour' of going to see who set it off.

When I get there my bunk mate is there, olive skin and gray eyes, Bailey was the only person with those traits, except her.

"What took you so long, we are going to gets our asses kicked if you take any longer!" I walk over and hit him over the back over the head,

"Get over it, I am here now aren't I?" even though Bailey is the friendliest of them all, he is the most ruthless person on the field.

We take our time cleaning our room in the house, we are known for our good rooms and disrespect to the Chief which gets us into more crap than it's worth.

We are standing at attention for almost two hours before the Chief comes to our room and inspects it.

"How's our room" I taunt him.

"Good, good."

He doesn't seem affected, or even remotely bothered by our disrespect to him, that can't be good. It means that one of us is leaving. At that thought I shuffle on my feet, he sees my discomfort and smiles at me, this gives me the biggest urge to hit him over the head. I resist this urge because as much as I hate the Chief, I hate the beatings even more.

The formal inspection takes around four hours. The Chief stands at the top of the hall, his pride and feel of power is obvious, it radiates off him and he clears his throat.

"Now, some of you may have heard that we received a SOS call in one of our old radios. I have been given the honour of choosing somebody to go on this mission. It was a hard decision..."

"Bull shit," I think to myself.

"But," he continues, "I looked over all of your portfolios of what you can do, and that is how I choose Bailey Fortuna for this mission." My mind goes into overdrive, Bailey is the best in the field and he is the only other person the Chief hates.

My mind goes blank, the only things going through my mind are that this is a suicide mission and I really need to punch something. My mind comes back to the present and I see I am on top of the Chief with his face a bloody mess, broken nose, lips cracked open and eyes swollen. Everyone starts to pull me off. Realizing that my arms are no use I start to use my legs, my target; no man's land. I hit and am rewarded with a scream from him. The other soldiers manage to get me on my knees and I see the General come into view, he shakes his head. I see him raise his hand and see it come down; I black out and feel no pain.

Bailey's POV

I hear the Chief call out my name, I look over at Alec, he is still for a second and before someone can stop him he spear tackles him and is beating the crap out of him. The soldiers closest to him start to pull him but it doesn't stop there, no. Alec kicks the Chief in the groin causing a scream to escape from his mouth. I start to laugh at the broken figure that is the Chief lying there coughing up blood.

I stop laughing and run up to Alec but am stopped in my tracks when other soldiers block me from getting to Alec, the General comes out and raises his hand, the hand comes swiftly down and knocks Alec unconscious. I break free of the people holding me and run over to Alec. The General looks at me and waves his hands, a bunch of burly guards in their mid-30's grab my hands and tie them behind my back and put a bag over my head.

When the bag is taken off my head Alec is still unconscious but we are both tied to a chair in one of our interrogation rooms, the General is sitting in front of us reading a book. He was roughly 50 with gray hair in the old crew cut style and his body was well built. It looked like he could beat Alec in a hand-to-hand battle any time he wanted and his eyes, they looked like the sea and they were over flowing with knowledge, knowledge that held mine and Alec's fate.

When Alec came to he was still in a daze but a guard by the door pulled the bag off his head and that was when the General put down his book.

"Well I didn't expect you two boys to be this much trouble when you joined up," he says with a flat monotone voice devoid of emotion.

"We didn't exactly 'join' up" Alec replies still recovering.

"That is true. Now back to the situation at hand, Alec will receive multiple beatings and Bailey will go to see who the SOS came from," he pauses, seeming to consider something "or Alec can go in your place Bailey and not receive any beatings," he smiles as I look at him in shock, but before I can reply to him someone in a soft voice say.

"I accept to these terms." I snap my head around to see Alec fully awake and aware of what he is getting himself into.

"NO!" I yell.

"I am so sorry but Alec has already accepted these terms." He nods to the guards by the door and we are forcefully lifted up and taken back to our rooms.

We are told Alec has two hours to pack before he is to set off. As a last goodbye to him I sneak over to the girls dorm and go into her room. With my hand over her mouth I gently shake her awake.

Katrina's POV

I scream at the sudden touch, I look at my attacker to see its Bailey.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"You need to come with me." He looks like he was about to cry, he has never cried. Slipping out of my bed and putting on a singlet and cargo pants and follow Bailey. When we get outside he looks at me.

"I am sorry," is all he says, getting creeped out, I ask.

"Why are you sorry?" He then explains the situation to me and then finishes with.

"He has taken my spot." We are silent before the anger inside me builds up and I punch Bailey in the face, it hardly does anything but cause him to flinch.

"I came to get you so we can say goodbye," his voice full of pity and sadness.

We reach the boat port and sneak into the departure docks. We quickly locate his boat as it is the only one leaving at this hour. Alec is in a cell about ten meters away from the boat, Bailey quickly knocks out the guards and I run into the hut with his cell in it.

"The keys!" I yell at Bailey.

"I know I know" Bailey hisses at me while searching the guards. Bailey then jogs over to the gate and unlocks it.

Alec's POV

I see Katrina walk into the cell, her brown hair is tied up in a braid and her olive skin reflects the light. She comes and kneels down beside me and starts to cry, I lift up her head and wipe the tears away and I just gaze into her grey eyes.

"Don't cry," I say barely above a whisper. We spend the next thirty minutes talking about everything then Bailey comes around the corner,

"We have to go, the guards will wake up soon." Bailey then walks away,

"Come back to me" she whispers and kisses me

"I promise" I say while she walks away.

One minute after they leave the guards wake up and come rushing in to check I am still here.

"Heh, he's too stupid to escape," he says then starts to laugh with his friend.

"Well at least I wasn't the person who got knocked out," I laugh at them as they leave the room with a look of anger on their faces. I stop laughing though when the Chief and General come into the room, I stifle a giggle as I see the damage done to the Chief.

"What the fuck are you looking at kid?" He yells at me.

"Language," I say in a mock toned voice, the General whispers something into the Chiefs ear and he grumbles something and leaves and the General comes and sits on the bed next to me. At the sudden closeness I squirm and shuffle away from him, he sees me squirming and moves away.

"Do you know the reason why you weren't picked in the first place?" he asks with a serious face, his question catches me off guard and I stammer out a sentence.

"I..um...it's because um...I have no idea" I look down at the ground and I look up to see him giving me a stern look. I give him a look of shock; the General and the President are brothers.

"No" I breathe.

"It's true," I start to back up into the wall, memories start to come back, the reason I am here is my parents were killed in combat, I always thought they were part of the rebels.

"They died protecting him, that's why you weren't picked, at the same time the President walks into the cell and finishes the Generals sentence.

"It's because you are our nephew."

A/N: So, what do you think? Thank you Maverick1997 for beta reading my story, you are awesome


	2. Suicide Mission

A/N: The Games start in chapter 5 and I have already started writing chapter 6

The shock came first, then denial took over,

"No no no no no NO!" By now I have started to pace around the room

"His in denial, do you have the photo?" The General asks the President, he then gets out his wallet and hands me a small rectangular photo, in it is my dad, the President and the General saluting facing towards the camera, I flip the picture over and in my dads handwriting "From left to right, Myself, Marcus the 'President' and Rob the 'General' are saluting." I drop the photo and just stare at my Uncle Marcus, he is buff, blue eyes with white hair and in my mind I age my dad and compare him to my Uncles and see the similarities, blue eyes and a sense of authority.

I stop pacing ten minutes later and sit down,

"Why, why didn't I find this out before?" I ask a avoiding eye contact,

"It was in your fathers will, he wanted you to be close to a family member and Rob was the only one who had time, but we didn't want everyone to think you got special treatment, and so you were enlisted to fight the good fight, just like him." I look out the cells only window and see a boat being prepared for my departure, the water is crystal clear with coral about five meters beneath the surface and the moon, it was a full moon tonight and it lit up the landscape with a white glow. A man with a shaved head comes in,

"We need to leave Mr. President" and with that Uncle Rob and I are left,

"So when will I be leaving?" I ask looking at him,

"In ten minutes" he says with authority "and this is the plan, you will board the hovercraft"

"If I am boarding a hovercraft you better tell the men to stop loading the stuff on the boat" I say looking at the grunts preparing for my departure, all I get back is a chuckle,

"That 'boat' is the hovercraft, it's meant to look like a boat, it's our chamillion, and as I was saying before I got interrupted is that you will locked in the cock-pit with all the food, after you get there the doors will unlock and a gps will be waiting by the door for you with the SOS co-ordinates, you are to make contact and see if they are a worthy ally and if they are you must hit the blue button on the side , if they are not, press the red" the next five minutes are spent with Uncle Rob telling me the do's and don'ts out there.

When he leaves he says one thing,

"Don't get yourself killed out there okay" he leaves me and I ponder his words, were they of the heart, or were they because of the money and time spent making me into a soldier, that takes me two minutes of my time to come up with no logical answer, the other three minutes are spent sleeping.

I am awoken by the shaven head fellow,

"Time to go" he walks over to me to cuff me

"I don't think I am going anywhere" I say showing my annoyance, I briskly walk past him and follow the path to the boat giving the guards the biggest smile and one of them reaches for his baton, I shake my head and make a mocking sad face at him, he comes over to punch me but I grab his hand and punch him in the gut causing him to fall over, I keep walking like I did nothing.

I reach the cock-pit of the Chamillion and I see it is white, pearl white to be exact, the controls are behind bullet proof glass, food and water is on the left hand side while the other materials are on the other side, in the center is a double bed and a door that I am guessing goes to the toilet. I go and sit down and as soon as I sit the door shuts behind me and the console begins to flash. Everything begins to shake as the hovercraft begins to ascend into the sky and shoot off towards my destination.

The hours begin to blur together, it mainly consists of me eating, going to the toilet. I also spend a couple of hours rummaging through what I have been given, which consists mainly of ground assault weapons. I don't know what I'll do if j get attacked while I'm in this shit whole.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing" I think to myself, walking over to the weapon pile I start to dig around and find an interesting weapon, it's an alternating red and gold circular ring with a centered vertical hand hold and on the outside of it has a singular curving blade, I do a bit more digging and find the twin of it.

After around two hours of practice with the weapons I walk over to the Gps console and see that my trip is going going to take about a day until I reach my destination so I start to plan the rest of the day and I decide that I will practice for the next thirteen hours with fifteen minutes breaks every hour and then sleep the rest of the day.

The thirteen hours of practice went quickly as I thoroughly enjoyed the my new weapon of choice, it encourages agility and flexibility as well as some strength to land a deadly hit. I start to get tired by the tenth hour but I push myself to make the last three hours. After I finish I welcome sleeps soft embrace.

I awaken to a gun shot in the distance and see that I had landed awhile ago, the doors open, Gps waiting readily in it's holder. Jumping off my bed I grab my broadsword like weapons and Gps and run out into the wilderness forrest outside.

The brightness of the sun assaults my eyes as I run to the cover of a tree, looking at the Gps I realize I have about several kilometers of traveling to the north east to conquer. I have run no more than 100 meters before I see blood on the trees, I think quickly and hoist myself onto the nearest branch I wait and listen for somebody to come out, I wait fifteen minutes for someone to come but nothing.

I walk for another ten minutes before I start to feel anxious and start to build up to a jog,

"The rebels must be here!" I stop dead in my tracks,

"The JaberJay recorded them saying a base was here." I quietly loom around a tree to see two men, mid twenties maybe with a white suit on holding weird looking pink guns, I start to get out my weapons when they turn in the other direction and start to do a full sprint with their guns up.

"It's not my battle" I think to myself and start my steady jog to my destination.

Thirty minutes later and I see my destination, it's a town with a tall, thick wall made out of gray steal, guards patrol the top of it, I eventually conclude that I won't be able to get through, I start to stop and look at their patrolling schedule. There is a ten minute gap at a certain point, that means I have four minutes to get up there and one minute to sprint across and then four minutes to get back onto the ground then another one minute to sprint into cover, waiting for the next gap I silently start to walk up, GO I think as I sprint, get out my weapons and start to ascend. Just before I reach the top I check my watch, four minutes, times up, I stop climbing and hug the wall , my arms aching from the exertion, I ignore my racing heart and listen, voices, you have got to be kidding me, they start a conversation now?

It had to have been three minutes before another person comes along, he must be a higher rank as he starts to yell at the to "Get their ass' into gear" they leave and it's another two minutes before I can start climbing again. I reach the top and I sprint across, not caring about the drop down, I run and jump off the top with out breaking step and see for what I had hoped for, a house, I land without a sound and slide down the roof land effortlessly on the ground just as the next sentry comes by, I breath a sigh of relief and sit down, resting my aching muscles.

Before I start to move again I see that the SOS is coming form the center of the building, which is surrounded by large groups of possibly 10 people each, looking at my clothes and theirs I decide that breaking into a house and stealing some clothes will be my easiest option. It takes me no longer than a minute to find a house and break into it, it takes another two minutes to find clothes that fit, deciding I should keep my weapons I pick a large flowing silk jacket of midnight blue and pants of the same colour with a white shirt, which all fitted quite nicely.

When I get outside the crowd around the main door of the building has dispersed and little so entering will be a bit more difficult now without my cover. Striding with the utmost of confidence up to the building I see the doors are open, casually I walk through and sneak a peek at the Gps and then at the floor plan.

"The Mayors room, this should get interesting" I say to myself, and with that I start to walk up to the room. When I get there I hear voices

"President Panem has given us a way out" I listen intently "He bombs us while we are underground, we can rebuild after that and redraft the resistance, it can't take to long" I look around the side, three guards and the mayor himself, I think about my chances, they are probably armed, and I don't want to kill them. I charge into the room, ignoring the guards, I leap over the desk and hold my weapon to his neck,

"Tell then to stand down or heads will roll, literally" he waves to the guards and they put their guns down

"So, is anyone going to tell me why I am here? Hmm" I ask eyeing the guards,

"What do you mean?" the mayor says getting nervous

"The SOS signal" I say, my voice overflowing with annoyance. The Mayor starts to stutter

"The...th...the SOS signal, somebody actually got it?" I looked at his face, it was genuinely surprised, I take my weapon off his neck and see him breath a sigh of relief

"So what's the situation?" I ask wanting to get out of here as soon as possible, for some reason I know something bad was going to happen

"Well" he started, for the next hour of my life the Mayor of what I found out was district thirteen told the history of Panem and he finished with "and you are just in time" I look at him confused

"For what?" I ask looking at him

"Why the final assault of course" he said with a smile, but behind that smile was something else that he was hiding, something that would be my undoing

"Okay then, what's the plan?"

"Follow them and get ready, they will brief you on the way"

The next two hours around the town is spent getting ready for the battle, I decide to keep what I was wearing because I would rather be able to run away, I get two small handheld guns and one gun that can rip a home into your body the size of a cricket ball. I am prepared before most people so I sit next to a blonde hair, blue eyed boy

"Hey, I'm Alec, what's your name?" I ask him

"Freddy" he says with a big smile

"Your real name?" I ask seeing through his lie

"Bailey" he says, his smile still evident, i wince at the name, he must have seen me because he asks

"What's wrong with my name?" he demands without his toothy grin

"I used to know another Bailey" he seems to get creeped out and moves to talk to other people 'Great just scare everyone off' I think to my self.

I sit in silence before a green light flashes on and everyone starts to jog onto an assigned hovercraft. I get onto mine, the inside is white and there are windows, I decide to look out into the distance, there is a landscape flying past before a hovercraft blocks the view. We stay in this formation before the hovercraft I look at bursts into flames and drops from the sky. Game on


	3. And Out Came The Wolves

The explosion is deafening, I hear peoples hands tighten on their guns, I just sit there and share their anxiety even though this isn't my first battle.

We land and as soon as a green light turns on the doors open and every one charges out. Outside it is quite and green, we landed in a clearing with trees closing us in, I see it before anyone else, I raise my gun and shoot, a sniper falls out of a tree and before long every is looking in trees and shooting down the Capitols 'peacekeepers'.

I see the objective, a hill in distance, apparently this would carry supplies to the districts but at the moment it was blocked off so the only way to go was up, over the hill and into the Capitol itself. We were moving quickly and dispatching enemies were ever they came from 'This is too easy' I told myself, I looked back and saw figures moving, they looked like giant dogs 'just the wild life' I say to keep my nerves steady.

The next couple of minutes went by uneventful, the dogs kept their distance and we ignored them, either that or the others couldn't see them but either way I didn't like them, it reminded me of our hunting lessons back home.

We kept walking and the dogs kept following, I looked back to find some people missing

"Halt" I shout so everyone can hear " Where are the people who were following in the rear?" I ask everyone, a shy guy in the back says

" They left... Um I think they got scared and defected" this gets my attention

"Has anyone else noticed the wild dogs?" I say looking back at the trees

" They are most properly wolves" someone corrects me

"Fine has anyone else noticed the wolves?" I ask emphasizing the word wolves, when everyone start to shake their heads I start to worry " Point your guns to the woods!" I shout as I aim at anything that might move.

The attack comes swiftly with around ten dying in the first swoop, twenty left. We shoot at them some go down but there is always another to replace

"Retreat!" I shout "Get to the hill!" We start to run flat out trying our hardest to escape the beasts that have some how changed into efficient hunters,

"Bloody mutts!" I hear someone shout. I flash back to my hunting lessons,

"Fire" my instructor begins "Is your best friend, it can be an offense to get people to a certain area or defense and keep people from getting to you". I come back to the present,

"Flint! I need flint!" I shout, someone throws me some and I start to make a fire, I look up, 100 meters, 'come on Alec' I think, I try and start it and look up again, fifty meters "fuck" they are nearly about to pounce when I get a fire going, then I remember how I am I going to get it to go further, before I know it the Bailey I met before is by my side with an accelerant and is poring it on the fire

"Run!" he shouts, I start to sprint and hid behind tree, just as a wolf jumps over the fire it bursts up into a wall of death, blocking the hunters from the hunted. I look over at Bailey

"Thanks" I say, he just nods and walks back to the group.

We rest for about ten minutes and then we decide we should start to move because of the fear of what else is in here. When we start to move I ask someone

"So what's a mutt?"

"It's the Presidents creations, they hunt, kill, maim, torture, hell some even collect information for him" the person says, each word is dripping with anger, disgust and hate, "So what's it like where you come from?" he asks curiously

"Well most of the place was destroyed when the Great Wave happened, but what's left is under control of a tyrant, and you know what's funny, I found out the day I was leaving that his my uncle and my parents died protecting him" I reply with my voice full of emotion, he just stares at me for awhile and then says

"Is anyone sane in this day and age?" After he says that we remain quite.

The rest of the trip is uneventful, no more 'mutts' or interesting talk but when we reach the HQ I see something I haven't seen before

"What is it?" I ask as I look at it, it looked human but it's hair was in a weird and it had a blue tinge to it's skin

"It's a human" someone says behind me, I give him a quizzical look "The Capitol people have a habit of changing their looks for pleasure" I look at the person in disgust and quickly walk away.

When I make my way to the tent with the CO in it they seem to be discussing something but as soon as they see me they stop talking and look at me

"So you mind telling me the full attack plan?" I ask casually sitting down on the couch that had been set up in the tent, surprisingly it was velvet and quite comfy

"The attack plan is simple, storm the hill and take over the Capitol" I start to laugh "What?"

"Well two things, one no plan is simple and two is you are planning something, something only district 13 knows about, so are you going to tell me or should I just leave now?" I both ask and demand of the CO

" I think you are in no way to demand anything!" he shouts

"Yes I am!" I yell my voice louder than his "My friend nearly died because of this mission and If I am to die here I want to know about you secret plan!" Both my face and voice show signs of utter madness. They both look at me in shock at what I am saying

" Well... well, it's just an exit plan that's all" the CO says with an unconvincing smile

"Fine if you don't want to tell me, I will just find out later" I say while walking out of the tent "Oh and by the way if you put me on the front line, expect you to be there with me " I add as I am walking away.

The rest of the day is filled with preparing for the assault, movement around the camp, shouts that to prepare, weapons being checked and most of all, the deafening silence once everyone had finished. No one wanted to break the silence, so we just sat, thinking about the goodbyes we never said, me personally, didn't have any, I said them all but I didn't want to. After awhile I start to think of what Bailey would do, first he would plan the best places to be, that one was easy halfway between back and center, second what weapons, this is also easy, the guns I got from district thirteen, and lastly a plan for retreat, now if the Capitol is as good as they say my first part of the plan will be the most important but for now I sleep, because tomorrow I know something big is going to happen.

I wake up to a grunt coming in and waking me and the two other people in my tent up. Two hours, that's the time we have until our final assault. Even though last night me moved with urgency to get everything ready people were still running around trying to get ready. I quickly get ready by getting dressed, preparing my weapons and eating everything and anything in my tent

"One minutes to battle" I hear someone shouts in the middle of the camp, at that I get up and walk over to the people forming up at the edge of the camp ground. Seeing that I am almost the last person there I get into the position I planned last night.

Just before we move out I decide to look around, and right beside me is New Bailey. He doesn't seem to notice me so I look back to the front and concentrate on my plan.

In four minutes we have trekked to the base of the hill, we stop to drink some water and get some food into us, it is then someone gets up

"Even though this is a suicide mission, I just want you to know that all the rebels appreciate your efforts". I look at him, clean shaven, close cut brown hair and piercing red eyes, he also has a semi-high voice and at first I think his a Capitol person but then I remember that they would never allow a Capitol person into the Rebels ranks, so I dismiss it and go back to eating an apple.

The break lasts for only one minute and I start to feel butterflies in my stomach, the feeling I get when something bad is going to happen, I quickly dismiss this feeling and get my gear before quickly getting back into position and start the accent of the hill. Everyone is deathly still as we walk up the hill, guns raised, sweeping the landscape for any ambushes. We reach the halfway mark with no problems and the red-eyed man decides that he will go out in-front, everyone knows that is the most deadly of spots because if there is an ambush you will be the first to go. We walk maybe ten meters when the red-eyed man puts his hand up, signaling for us to stop, he then walks a couple of steps before turning around and saying

"This is a lost cause Rebels" the word Rebels was dripping with disgust "Now you shall die!" at that men from all around popped up and hovercrafts came from over the hill shining a giant spot light on us.

All hell breaks loose, Rebels running everywhere breaking ranks and the Peacekeepers start to pick us off one by one

"Stop" a voice full of authority commands, its the red-eyed man "There is a boy in there who is not from here, the President will want to see him". Immediately Peacekeepers start to scour the ranks for me, one spots me and pulls up a gun which by my guess has a sleeping dart in it, he never gets to pull the trigger because Bailey has shot him and was aiming for the next one, but it was his turn to never get off a bullet, he goes down in a hail of bullets, explosions of red burst out of his chest and head, never falling down until they stop shooting, I stare at the mangled body in shock, back home once someone was dead you stopped shooting, it saves bullets and time, but no this was overkill and the message was clear, don't be a hero. Another Peacekeeper walks up to me and forcefully pushes me to the front and forces me onto my knees with a strong blow to the back of my knees and a shove in my my back, I look up to see the Red-eyed man looking down at me, and in return I show him a face full of hate

"Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way" he whispers in my ear, I look up at him and whisper in his hear

"Drop dead". His face starts to show immense anger, he quickly raises his hand and I hear a hissing sound before a sleeping dart lodges in my neck "screw you" I slur out as I fall to a heap on the floor, I see him looking at me and say

"He could be of use" before turning around and leaving my field of vision, at that I let myself fall into a deep sleep, only to awake when the drug wears off.


	4. Strange New Sights

A/N: this chapter was kind of boring to write so I hope it's less boring to read. The games start in the next chapter

I wake up tied to a chair with a bag over my head, Deja vu. I start to recall what happened before my induced sleep, ambush, traitor, new Bailey was shot dead and I told some random to drop dead, how nice of me.

My thoughts are interrupted when the bag is ripped of my head, it takes awhile for my eyes to adjust to the sudden flood of light, I slowly begin to see someone pacing around the room, he is thin, deathly thin, with red skin and fluro red hair, my guess is that he is the President and two armed guards at the door, chance of escape, not likely.

The President stops pacing around the room and looks at me

"My my my you have been trouble, causing a stir in the Rebels, making them think someone is coming to help them" I just sit and watch him, my face showing no emotion "I only know about you because of my precious JabberJays recorded you speaking to someone about your home" he starts to get annoyed when I still don't show any signs of emotion "I have got a proposition for you" I interrupt him

"I don't make deals with the devil" he seems to laugh at this making my statement about him being the devil so much more realistic

"Well you don't really have a choice in the matter, as punishment for rebelling, district 13 will be bombed and once a year every year two kids between the age 12 to 18 will be chosen from each district, one boy and one girl, there the 24 tributes will fight to the death for fame and fortune, also they will win one year worth of food for their district. 24 enter one leaves, I call it, The Hunger Games" I look at him with a quizzical look

"So where do I come into this?" I ask getting a bit nervous with the eyes looking at me

"You my dear boy will be my wild card, my way of controlling who I don't won't to win will die, and how they die is up to you." I look at him in shock

"You want me to kill innocent children for a stupid game?" I ask with a horrified look on my face, he seems pleased with my reaction and starts to walk out

"These guards will show you to your new room and your training program will be on your door, happy hunting" and with that he left, leaving me with two armed guards.

The guards holster their weapons and start to untie me, after they untie me, I calmly get up, 'now!' my mind screams, I punch one of them in the throat causing him to gag and double over trying to get his breath back, the second receives an elbow to the face and a kick to the ribs causing him to fall to the ground in a heap. I quickly steal the keys and run into the hallway outside the interrogation room and see the President Panem clapping

"Very good Alec, very good, you past the test with flying colours" he smiles a smile too big to be true, I start to back up only to back up into the guards, I notice one has a broken nose the other is still short of breath, but I can see that they are smiling, big straight toothed smiles, I start to go into another attack when I remember that the people behind me have guns so I resign to a sticking a middle finger up at them. When I turn around to the President he quickly waves to a guard on his left signalling for him to do something, the guard raises his hands, I flinch out of reflex, he brings hand cuffs, complete with a chain which was being held by the President

"So what's this now?" I ask feeling around with the hand cuffs

"Safety reasons" he says with the huge smile still evident on his face and with a pull of the chain I follow him into the sunlight of Panem fills my eyes, temporarily blinding me, when my eyes adjust I see a blinding array of colours, it's like some kid got their pencils and randomly coloured bits of the building, it was amazing the diversity of colours though, blues, pinks all of the bright fuzzy colours, but all the buildings had one colour on them, red everywhere red, and the people, the colours on the people they all had red on them as well, no matter how small they always had red, even the kids as young as five had colours etched into their skin

"What's with the red?" I ask still looking around, stunned by the sight I am seeing

"It's fashionable" was all he said before he pulled on the chain so I would go into a car, I angrily complied and sat down in the back seat, inside was red leather chairs with one seat facing forward and another seat behind the driver's seat facing backward and in the centre was a table full of food and drinks.

We start to drive I notice someone sitting on the other chair, he was wearing a simple white arm length shirt, black vest and black pants, and for some reason he didn't say a word, if I had to guess he is a servant. We seem to arrive quickly because the President barley touched his meal. I nearly fall out of the car because he pulls my chain causing me to trip and flail my arms about, my hand catches the servants shoulder, he helps me up and I apologize, he smiles at me before being hit by the President

"You two are not to talk to each other!" he gives us a stern look and nods, the servant quickly goes back into the car not looking at me. Inside the building is red, red everywhere, the servants are wearing red in here that is all I seem before I am shoved roughly into the elevator

"Hold your horses, there is no rush" I say to them as they continue to shove me into the elevator, they ignore me and they finally get me into the elevator and push the button for the second last floor. Inside the elevator is silent, no one talk. I decide to study my guards, one is quite buff with flames and smoke tattooed onto his skin, his face showing only showing disgust at me, the other has dyed hair but other than that he looks normal, apart from being equally buff as his partner, and his eyes, they showed sympathy to me, I start to speak but the doors open and I am pushed out

"This is where I leave you, your guards will become your best friends from now on." The guards step out and take my cuffs off and lead me to the living room,

"Okay this is the run down on off this place, the kitchen is first door on the left, your bed room second on the right and the bathroom is attached to the bedroom, the other half of the floor is your training area" he stops for a breath "Your training program begins tomorrow, until then you can walk around this floor, the training room is off limits" he says it all in a monotone voice, as if he has recited it over and over again that it just got boring

"What about my two best buddies" I ask them in a sarcastic voice

"We have the couch". I nearly crack up laughing right then and there; from what I saw they lived like kings and queens, to save myself a beating I walk to where they said my bedroom would be. Inside is a king sized bed with silk sheets, they felt wonderful, I could control the room temperature, and the shower is the oddest thing so far, back home we just two knobs, one for hot water and another for cold water, this had buttons, and I am scared of what they might do, so I decide to leave it alone and explore the rest of the house. The kitchen had a pantry filled with everything, with this I could put the cook back home to shame and if I didn't want to I could just press a button for food, it was amazing, I think of the catch of this, kill innocent kids that Panem doesn't want to live

"By the way the first reaping is next week so your training begins tomorrow!" I hear a voice shout from the living room. I decide it would be best to go to bed early to save my strength for training. I strip and go into the shower, it takes me awhile to finally get the buttons right but when I do I just sit on the shower floor and think about what I am going to do. I get out of the shower and find pyjamas on the bed, I quickly get dressed and slip into the soft sheets of the bed, I expect it to take me awhile to get to bed but as soon as my head hits the pillow I am out like a light.


	5. Rest In Peace

A/N: I am writing these all on my iPod because my computer has crashed. Any tips on my writing skill would be handy

Alec POV  
The next week was full of training with little breaks in between. Running, jumping, shooting, whatever would help me murder those poor kids.

Today is the day of what Panem called the 'Reaping ', a television crew is sent to all 12 districts and then televised onto every TV set throughout Panem apparently it is compulsory to watch. I look on the screen to see districts ones reaping, the boy was around my age, he looked quite fit and the girl looked athletic, this was repeated for all the districts. A couple got my attention, a twelve year old girl from district 6, a boy who is missing his left hand from nine and when they got to 12 it shocked me to see people who look nearly identical to Katrina and Bailey, I try to hide my urge to visit them, to see if any of them might even have a slight knowing of them, I knew they wouldn't know them, their still in Pandora and I am still in Panem, a tall man walks over to the President and whispers something in his ear, Panem stands up and walks outside. The rest of the day is of the day is filled with me taking notes from a new position the 'Head Gamekeeper' fills me in on the Arena that will be the first of many battle grounds.

It is the first day of three days of training and I sit in a room full of screens that have cameras broadcasting back here, instantly I see that district 4 will have an advantage, I pull up a list of what each districts do, district 4 is fishing, no wonder almost all of them are quite strong, but apart from that no one else seems to have an advantage to their district that helps with any weapons. The two from one seem to know what's what with a weapon and one is trying to group with them, pointless in my opinion, you will just have to stab them in the back eventually.

I watch them all with curiosity, some seem scared, some are scheming and some just stand there not knowing what to do. On the third day of training I silently watch the girl from six learn how to tie a rope when I am called into the living room. I walk in there expecting a talk about which ones to kill. I enter the room and I nearly collapse at what I see.

President Panem POV  
I watch Alec standing there in shock, not saying anything, I then look at the people my guards are holding

"Bailey, Katrina, what are you doing here?" he asks shaking his head

"They came to rescue you, and" I say enjoying his expression "These will be leverage. You do what I want and they live, if not I will kill them if you do not do what I want". What I say makes him take a step back "The Peacekeepers say that the girl from six is causing too much trouble, the districts are saying sending one so young to her grave is barbaric, make sure the cameras don't see you. The hovercraft will pick you up early, there you will stalk the girl until she is alone, then how you kill her is up to you, you may leave". He slowly turns around and walks back to his room, as soon as he is far enough away the hologram of Alec's Bailey and Katrina turns off,

"What happens if he finds out?" The lead guard asks, I can hear the worry in his voice,

"He won't, he is to blind" I walk to the elevator and push the button for my floor, the button glows orange before the elevator starts to move up, he will never find out, and now I have created the perfect killing machine, I smirk at the thought of my own assassin.

Alec POV  
My mind races at seeing Katrina and Bailey here in Panem; I fall onto my bad, why would they follow? They surly knew I would die or worse, my mind goes into overdrive trying to think why but all that succeeds in is making me tired, I climb up to the fluffy pillows and rest my head on them, screw getting changed I think. I find sleep but only dream of Bailey and Katrina being thrown in a cell and the little girl dying in so many different ways.

I awaken with a jolt, panting and sweating, I turn to see Panem beside my bed,

"Mourning, I hope you slept well" he pauses "better get ready, you don't want to be late for your first day of work." At that he gets up and leaves, I decide to change into a simple green shirt and cargo pants, I walk out to find breakfast ready, scrambled eggs and bacon, I can hear the cook back home saying that this is a breakfast of champions. I greedily eat it up realizing I haven't ate for a while; the food feels amazing in my mouth. After that I decide to sit down on the couch and think about the quickest way to kill a person, decapitation, sword to the heart, I could list thousands but it really depends on where she is

"Alec please go to the roof" the voice from the loud speaker gives me a jolt, roof, elevator, got it. I reach the roof and find Panem in there already to go to his private viewing room

"Come, come sit down" he says sweetly while gesturing to a chair, I cautiously sit down while move servants walk around serving drinks "Did you know my dad died because of an assassin?"

"I am sorry to hear that" he laughs at my response

"Don't be, I sent the assassin after him". I look at this man with new fear, he isn't afraid to kill for what he wants. I try to decipher the man sitting in front of me, he kills, he makes people kill for him, and he has the making of a successful tyrant. The rest of the trip is small talk about my past and other small things. We land and I am given a dagger, sword and a gps, I am then ushered into a glass tube,

"What's this?" I ask

"This will raise you into the arena away from the tributes, from there you are to kill the girl from district six within the first twelve hours"

"What if she has an ally?" I wish I didn't hear the answer

"Leave no witnesses" and with that the glass tube is raised into the arena. I look around and see I am in a city of sorts with tall buildings; I look at the gps and see the girl has run from the centre and has taken shelter in a shop; I start to jog trying to reach her as soon as possible. Along the way I try to think of a death that would be quick but none come to mind that wouldn't be to bloody. I make it to the shop in no time, I hear voices

"So how did you hand get like that?" district six girl

"When they bombed our district my hand got burnt and they had to amputate it" and that would be nine, dame it, another death, I sneak a peek around the corner and see that they have no weapons and are trapped in another corner, I come around the corner saying

"I am sorry about this"

District 6 female POV  
I look up from my allies hand to see a boy no older than 14 walking in with a sword, I look at Henry for help

"Stay here, I will take care of him" he stands up and cautiously starts to make his way to fight the mystery boy, he charges and the boy effortlessly sticks the sword through his neck

"I am sorry" he says as he pulls the sword from Henrys dead body

"Please don't kill me!" I start to cry as he makes his way over to me

"To kill you is the only way to save them, please don't make it any more hard than it already is" he continues to make his way over to me, I try to move back but my back hits the wall, I continue to cry

"Please don't" he is directly in front of me now

"I am sorry" he brings the sword up and thrusts it through my chest

Alec POV  
I take the sword out of her body and I gently lay it down

"Rest in peace" I make my way to one of the highest roof tops and wait for a pick up, the hovercraft comes and a ladder drops down, I slowly begin to climb and when I reach the top one of the guards tells me that I have to meet Panem in his viewing room. I get there and hear the laughter of the tyrant; the voice comes from behind a chair,

"Well done my boy, very clean kills, you friends live another day and you get to live like a king for a year". He continues to laugh as he watches more kids be killed in all different ways on the screen

"Can I just go clean up?" I ask half heartily

"Sure my boy" I can still hear him laugh in the shower down the hallway, I continue to say 'Its all for them' in my head like a mantra, but how long will it last?

It's the 10th hunger games and I am chasing district 8 through the swamp

"The districts need to rise against the Capitol before more blood is spilt!" What a stupid boy, trying to raise an army

District 8 male POV  
My pursuer chaser me, I try to put on foot in front of the other but the further I go he harder it gets, I trip and face plant into the mud, I look up to see him there,

"You were stupid for trying to rise against the Capitol, I am sorry" the twenty something male raises his sword and brings it down.

Alec POV  
I wait by the body for the hovercraft, stupid boy. I get cleaned up and walk into the living room with just a pair of pants on

"you know I can't do this forever, one day I will grow too old and you will have no assassin" I say to the President now dyed purple

"We have thought of that, Boys". Some men come in and inject me with some sleeping serum, I start to feel drowsy and stumble across the room trying to stay awake, and I fall down and slowly slip into a forced sleep. I wake up tied up to an operating table feeling vulnerable, I start to squirm trying to escape

"What the hell is going on?" I yell to no one, trying to get a glimpse of anyone, Panem walks into my field of vision, he actually seems upset

"Well we don't want you to age past you prime age, so we did some tests and it seems your body has a reaction with some special treatment that makes you unable to age, but you will still be vulnerable to a sword to the heart or such other injuries, but for to work properly you will need to stay conscious for the operation, I am sorry." I start to squirm and move to try and get these buckles of me, the first needle goes into my skull, the pain is unbearable and I scream out in pain, more needles follow and I start to blank out but I feel a hand near mine

"Stay awake Alec, stay awake!" his eyes show fear, fear for what, I don't know. More needles enter my body and the pressure on my hand increases, I focus on Panem and try to figure out why he is acting so nice towards me but in the middle of my pain all I can form is that he can't lose his assassin. Eventually the pain stops and I feel numb

"You can go to sleep now" I slowly turn my head to Panem and close my eyes, I dream of peace and of my home, my family and friends.


	6. Till Death Do They Part

Eli POV  
I pick up the phone and dial the number the head games keeper gave me, it rings twice before a groggy voice speaks through the phone

"Hello?" the male obviously just woke up

"Hello Mr. Alec, do I have a deal for you, and before you turn me down I will obviously pay you handsomely for your time" Alec sighs on the other side of the phone line

"What do you want?"

"I want to be president" there is silence on the other side

"I can't help you with that" I can tell he is obviously about to put down the phone

"But you can, I want you to kill Panem, and again I tell you I will pay you handsomely" again there is silence on the other side of the phone "Don't tell me you aren't thinking about it. Look I will give you my number and you can call me when you decide"

"Let me get some pen and paper".

Alec POV  
I hang up the phone to a man who told me his name is Eli and go through what he wants of me, but the more I think about it the more sense it makes, I mean he did the same thing to his father so it only seems fair, I dial Eli's number, I hear his voice on the other line

"Hello"

"Eli it's Alec, I decided to do it" he starts to laugh

"Very good, now since you are going to kill him I will let you decide when, where and by what means you wish to kill him by, and Alec, it was a pleasure doing business with you" Eli hangs up and all I can hear is the dial tone through the phone I put the phone down and decide the best way to kill him, sword or knife would be to obvious so poison would be the best choice, but in what, well planning for the games is tomorrow so all I have to do is get the poison, I can get that in what the Capitol residence would call slums and buy some there, they shouldn't ask questions when money is involved.

I swiftly get dressed and explain that I want to go for a walk to the guards; lately I have been given some freedom to walk around without the guards. I press the ground button in the elevator and wait for it to take me down, when I reach the ground floor I speed walk out the doors and head towards the 'slums' of the Capitol.

Down here are better living conditions than those in the districts but to the people here its worse. I walk pass a few shops that seem to get no business and sell cheap things, I only have to walk past a few before I find a shop which sells some sort of poison. I walk in to find no one at the counter; a dusty bell is on the counter, I press it a few times while shouting "Hello!" It takes a while before I get a response

"I'm coming hold your horses!" when the man comes out he has violet hair with some fake diamonds in his skin which is also died violet "What'da want?" he breaths on me and all I can smell is strong alcohol

"I would like three vials of that" I say pointing to the medicine

"Why that much, take it all at once and you could be six feet under"

"Don't worry" I say with a smile "I know what I am doing". I pay and leave the shop walking back to the hotel smiling the whole way there.

I pick up the phone and dial Panem's number

"Hello Alec, what can I do for you this evening?"

"I was just thinking that I could cook for us tomorrow, the guards refuse to eat my cooking, they think I am going to kill them"

"Well okay then, if you want to"

"Perfect, see you tomorrow"

"Goodbye". I hang up the phone and smile, this is just too easy.

The doorbell rings and I stop cooking to answer it, I open it to see Panem there

"Come in, dinner is ready". Panem walks in and sits at the table "I just need to serve it up, I will be right back" I walk back into the kitchen and serve the dinner and pour the gravy on my plate before pulling out the two of the vials of medicine and pouring them into the gravy and pouring it onto Panems dinner. I walk out and hand Panems plate to him, we immediately start to eat,

"This is very good Alec, when did you learn to cook"

"When I wasn't killing kids" I say eating mine

"What's in this, it tastes different to other meals I have had before"

"It is a spice I found while searching through the cupboard, you know I forgot the drinks, I will be right back" I get up and walk back into the kitchen, I pour the drinks and add the final vial to his drink, I walk back to the table to hear Panem coughing

"That sounds bad, here take a drink of this" I had him his drink and he quickly drains the glass of its content, the cough worsens, he pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and raises it to his mouth and coughs into it, he pulls it back to see blood dying the cloth red, he continues to have his coughing fit, I walk over to him casually and pat his back and whisper in his ear

"Sorry it had to be this way" he looks up at me and in between coughing fits he manages to get out

"Not the ending I would have preferred" he continues to cough until I guess he drowns in his blood, I walk over to the phone and ring the ambulance, a female answers the phone

"Hello" her voice thick of the Capitol accent

"President Panem just died! I think his lounge ruptured" the voice replies calmly

"Stay calm, give us your address and we will send the team to retrieve the body" I give the lady the address and hang up, I dial Eli's number and when he picks up all I say is

"The deed is done" and I hang up and wait by the door for the ambulance to arrive. Around ten minutes later they arrive and I act frantic and lead them to the body, they tell me to calm down, they tell me to lie down and try to sleep and they will contact me about how he died, I do as they say and when I finally find rest I do not dream.

Two days after Panem's death Eli releases a statement on TV about steeping up and trying his best to fill the shoes of Panem, he also says that he will continue the games for the sake of his friend, I switch the TV off, me his friend, in his dreams. I walk back to my room and sit, next week is the games and for the first time I am looking forward to it.

I walk through the door to go to my preparation area, I ignore the President and his guests and walk straight to my metal plate which will raise me into the arena, Eli walks up to me

"Now, who do you kill again?" I breathe a sigh of annoyance

"3 and his allies" Eli nods and walks away, the plate raises and I find myself in a mountain range and off in the distance the announcer's voice booms

"Welcome to the 15th annual Hunger Games" and with that I run towards my target.

District 10 male POV  
We start to divide up the plunder of our trip to and from Cornucopia, all three of us managed to get a weapon and make it out before any of us died, I start to feel with the sword, swiping around while the others chat, the guy from 8, Morgan I think his name was, goes to the toilet we nod and he leaves. Ten minutes pass and Morgan doesn't return, I go out and search for him, about ten meters away from the camp we set up I trip over a rock, when I look up I see the bodiless head of Morgan in a permanent scream for help, I scramble back to camp and that is when I see him, I only just get time to yell for the boy from district 3 to run before the sword comes down in an arc over my head.

District 3 male POV  
I hear my ally scream for me to run and at hello my limbs refuse to move but when I hear the branch snap I come to my senses, pick up my spear and rule for my life in the opposite direction. I trip and I scramble to get back up, I look behind me and I run straight into someone, the wind gets knocked it of me and I lay on the ground groaning, I get up and see that I am surrounded by the career pack, I manage to stammer out

"St... Stop don't kill me" the boy from two looks at me closely

"Why should we spare you?" I quickly recall what happened to the careers, he stops and think, I look back at the trees "Fine, if you help us kill whatever it is we will let you have a ten second head start."

"Deal!" I quickly get up and grab my spear, before I know it the boy from four is on the ground with a sword prodding from his back and a young man getting it out, the careers hand tighten around their weapons and the man just smiles, district one female swings her sword at him and he blocks it, the girl from district 4 circles around him and when she is at his back, jabs her spear, he quickly rolls away and the spear goes into the girl from ones throat, blood squirts onto fours face and while she is distracted the man shoves his sword into her chest, the boy from one throws a knife at him and it gets caught in his arm, for a second he just stares at it, pulls it out and looks at his blood, One gets ready to throw another one but the man throws the one in his hand and it lands in the middle of One's eyes, the girl from two gets two daggers out and starts to slash at the man, he matches her agility but only just, two successfully manages to open a gash across his chest, the man roars out in pain before he hits her with the back of his hand and finishes her off with his sword, me and the boy from two are left, Two charges with his sword and the man blocks it, he is good but after killing a whole pack of careers have exhausted him and he is pushing his limits, Two seems to get an advantage but the man moves out of the way and kicks Two in the gut causing him to double over, the man lifts the sword and brings it down over his head, I stand there shocked at the site I just witnessed, I look over at the dead body of the boy from one and I see his dagger, I carful walk over there and pry it from his dead fingers then tip toe over to the man, he hasn't noticed me yet, with the dagger I thrust it into his shoulder and start to run in the opposite direction, I made it away from the bloodbath but I hear a whistling sound, I turn my head around to see the dagger flying at me, I try to duck but it's too late.

Alec's POV  
I pick up my sword and wait for the hovercraft to pick me up, I try to stop the bleeding across my chest and I count the canons, one, two, three, four, five, six and seven. The hovercraft comes and picks one of the bodies and I grab onto it and slip into where the body is resting on the claws, I reach the cabin and I say to the pilot

"I need a medic and soon" but he just looks at me up and down and says

"You don't look that bad" I look at him for a while and before any warning a stream of vomit comes up and lands on the pilot, I let out a moan and turn around to sit down I stumble and lapse into unconsciousness.


	7. The Snake

God I hate these banquets but as usual, Eli has forced me to attend and to mingle with officials but right now all I am doing is downing any alcoholic drink that pass' by me. Eli grabs my arm roughly and pulls me away,

"I told you to mingle" he whispers with a fierce expression on his face

"Well I don't feel like mingling, I just feel like drinking, now where is that waiter?" I say ignoring him, his grip on my arm tightens

"You can drink all you want just mingle with somebody, you belong to me so you will do as I say!" I quickly yank my arm from his grip

"I don't belong to you, if I belonged to anyone it was Panem and he is dead so you can't control me" I walk away and get another drink, downing it in one gulp

"Bad times, hmmm?" I turn around to see a man around my age drinking champagne and his eyes; they remind me if snakes "Well I could help you Alec, and in return, you will help me" I look at him

"What makes you so sure I need help and what is in it for you?" I ask as I grab a biscuit from a table

"Well, the President and you seem to be not seeing eye to eye and of course for me, I want to be president"

"Of course you do, but I am pretty sure there are plenty of people that are higher up than you that will be asked to be president before you, but I am guessing that's where I come in" The man eyes me,

"Sometimes, to avoid detection I will drink from the same glass or eat the same food, you will help me get the antidote and most of the time, the poison itself, but leave most of it to me"

"If that's what you want, by the way, what is your name?" He smiles

"Coriolanus Snow"

"Okay Mr. Snow you can contact me on this number" I quickly scribble down my number and hand it to him

"I will be seeing you later Alec" he walks away and leaves

"Strange man" I think to myself "I will have to keep an eye on him" and with that I return to drinking.

I flick on the TV and a news report comes on

"Autopsy reports have shown that Capitol officials died of natural causes, hopefully our dear President will live a long life. This is Piper Quween signing off" I hear a door open so I turn off the TV and walk down the hallway, only to be blocked by a crazy looking Eli

"I know what you are doing, I know your killing everyone to get someone else into power, but you can't do that, I will stop you" he stares at me and I start to crack up laughing

"I am not killing anyone, and next time you accuse me of something like that you better have proof"

"Mark my words Alec; I will get you before you get me"

"You are delusional, you should seek help" I say to him faking a concerned expression

"I will show you delusional" and with that Eli walks for the door.

Eli's POV

I leave Alec's house and walk into my own, what the heck have I gotten myself into? Wait I know what to do, I quickly walk over to the phone and dial a number only known to me

"Yes, hello it's the President, looks like I will finally have a use for you after all. Yes, you know the target, make sure he dies" I hang up the phone and sit down to watch TV and a smile creeps onto my lips, your move Alec.

Alec's POV

I pour the oil into the frying pan, preparing my dinner, I walk over to the island counter and start to cut some tomato, I walk over and try to make a call to Snow only to find that the cable has been cut, "So soon Eli?" I think to myself, I go back to cutting vegetables and wait for my attackers to come to attack me, I hear a breath behind me

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I say to my attacker, I turn around and stab the attacker in the chest , the man drops dead on the floor, I turn to see another charging at me, I throw my knife but he easily dodges it and continues to charge, I side step him at the last minute and he crashes in to the cupboard, he gets up and realizes I have no weapon, he charges and I only just manage to hold his arms back, the blade slowly gets closer to me heart, I look around for a weapon, then I smell it, I let go with one hand fumbling around for it, my hand touches it and I get a good grip on it, the blade is getting closer to my heart, I bring the frying pan around and the oil sprays over his face, an inhuman scream escapes his mouth and I quickly silence it with a blow to the head with the frying pan. I sit down panting, I look over at the dead bodies and then at the knifes and then I realize, one of them is missing, I get up frying pan in hand, I search around for him, he grabs me from behind and starts to squeeze the life out of me, I struggle but his grip is to strong, my mind races and my leg goes back and kicks him in his family jewels, he crumples onto the ground and I quickly put my hands around his neck, he struggles to get out but the life leaves him and his arms go limp, I realise, he is only around 20 but compared to my usual targets that is not that young. I get up and walk over to the couch thinking about ways to kill Eli that will take a long time, I look around me and notice a red dot moving along my couch, I look at it intrigued by it, then I realize what it is, I snap my head back in time for a bullet to lodge itself in the couch, I jump over and take cover in my hallway as bullets rain down around me, I attempt to make a run for my room but a new assault of bullets stops me, I wait for the bullet storm to finish and I make my break for it, I dive for the other side, bullets pass me, I make it but my legs are still in the open, I quickly pull them in and a bullet misses them by millimetres, I get up and run into my room, I start to rummage around for my gun collection, I get two hand held guns and wait for them to bust through my door "Come on, come on", the first dives through my door and dies to a bullet in the chest and head, the second is smarter, he sends a wave of bullets through the room first one of them hitting my shoulder, he charges into the room but like his companion he still gets shot for his trouble, the next doesn't come, I hears shot and then a voice

"Don't shoot Alec, it's me" Snow voice comes from outside, I walk out

"Well it's about time you got here" I look around for Snow "Where are you?"

"Behind you" I turn around and get crash tackled by the last man of the team, his hands close around my throat, I try to get him off but he is to strong, I lift my legs under him and kick, the kick manages to lift him off me and send him crashing into the wall, I rush past him to get to the kitchen and he grabs my leg, I kick him in the face and scramble to get to the kitchen, I reach the kitchen but he is faster and he trips me, I go tumbling to the ground and I land near my earlier attackers, my hand flails around for a weapon and I start to panic as my attacker gets up, he gets a knife out of his pocket and climbs on top of me, my hand grabs something and I block the knife with the frying pan, I whack him over the head and run over to the other side of the island counter and as he gets up and I can see the fury in his eyes, he runs one way and I run the other and he starts to get frustrated, then he smirks and crouches down and I can't see him _'crap' _I think to myself, I jump onto the counter and start to look around for him, he jumps up and swipes at me with his knife and I jump onto the ground at start to run to my room, I see my gun and I run for it but before I reach it he trips me, I turn around and punch him causing his nose to break and while he is distracted by the pain I quickly grab the gun and fire all the bullets into his head, his body falls on top of me and I just lay there in shock of what happened and I start to nurse my shoulder, a phone rings on the dead body and I answer it, Eli's voice comes over the phone

"Did you kill him? Am I safe from him?" Judging from his voice he is scared for his life, and he should be

"No" I say into the phone "And now I am coming for you, you worthless piece of crap" I hang up the phone and start to walk to the door. I open the door to see a shocked face of Snow, his lips swelled by the poisons he has used and a single rose of white in his jacket pocket

"What happened here?"

"Our dear friend thought it would be nice to kill me and I am just returning the favour, now if you don't mind could you move out of the way?"

"No. Let me do it, by tomorrow I will be president. Just lay down and take care of your shoulder" he leads me to the spare bedroom "I will come get you later, rest now" Snow helps me onto the bed but although I am tired I can't get to sleep, how was Snow going to kill Eli _'poison'_ my mind replies _'it is always poison' _the blood has seeped through the bandages and onto the bed, but I don't mind, I ignore it and try to sleep.

Snow's POV

I knock on Eli's door

"Who is there?" a scared voice comes from inside

"It's me Coriolanus Snow; I've come to check up on you" the door opens an inch and I can see an eye look through the crack

"Please, please come in" the door opens the rest of the way, he hurries me in, obviously Alec had sent a threat already and when I walk in I can immediately see that the maid hasn't been in a long period of time

"Let me make you some coffee, you look like you need it" I walk into the kitchen and start up the machine that makes it, then I pull a bottle of sleeping pills out of my jacket and crush a few of them up into a fine powder before putting it into his cup _'This should make it look like an accident'_, I walk out into the living room with his cup

"Here, drink this, you will feel much better after this" he drinks the cup quickly "Why don't we go for a walk?" I help the drowsy President up and to a bridge looking over a deep river,

"Someone is after me you know?" his eyes drooping and he sways

"I know who it is" he looks at me and in his drowsy state I know he is looking surprised "It is me" I say as I push him over the railing into the water.

"It is an honour to be elected President and I want everyone to acknowledge what a great President Eli was. While I was collecting his stuff I found a letter addressed to the president at the time, I opened it to find a letter from Panem himself, he wrote about how the games were his creation and a special one will be played every twenty five years and as you know this is the twenty fifth hunger games, and he wrote that this are to be called quarter quells and they are extremely dangerous compared to the other ones , I will enjoy telling you what it is next week, goodnight Panem and see you soon."

Alec POV

I chew the roast meat in my mouth as I listen to Snow about his plans for his games, I have managed to blank out most what he says, and I grab my wine glass of the table when I hear him say

"And that means we won't need you anymore." The glass shatters in my hand, spilling blood red wine over the floor

"What did you say?" my hand has blood dripping out of it where the glass has cut

"Well it is too risky these days; we are just going to send in mutts to kill them"

"And what of me? I just do nothing? Sit down? twiddle my thumbs" my anger is clear through my words and my voice rising

"You will be the lead designer of the arenas now" his snake like eyes stay on me, drinking in my reaction, enjoying watching his prey squirm, unable to escape

"No" I say through clenched teeth "I need this, I need to be in the arena, I need to hear them plea for their life, just like I did, I am the judge, jury and executor when it comes to the games!" the blood has started to run rivers of my palm and onto the ground now and I see something flash through Snow's eyes, it might be fear but I didn't get a good enough look

"If all else fails you can be the person to kill them, but for god's sake, clean up your hand" I walk into the kitchen and fix up my hand and to myself I keep saying

"No one can take the games away from me, they belong to me!"


	8. Mistakes

A/N: So what are you guys thinking of the story? Reviews are appreciated :P

Alec's POV

I sit in a pearly white room with 18 different cameras on the wall in front of me showing the remaining tributes, a scared twelve year old is wondering around

"Release the bear" I say emotionlessly into the microphone

District 11 female tribute POV

I walk through the bush when I walk past a shady tree, sit down to get out of the sun, the shade gives a welcomed cool feeling to my skin, I start to look around, I let out a yawn and my hands fall onto something fury, I look down to see a small teddy bear, one that has a string that you pull and it makes a noise, I pick it up and turn it over in my hands and out of curiosity I pull the string

"You are my best friend!" I laugh at it's sweet voice and pull it again "Don't leave me you are my friend" the bear starts to creep me out so I place it down on the ground and continue to walk "Don't leave me!" The sweet voice is replaced by a voice that would scare any child, I start to pick up the pace and start to run away from the tree. After 15 minutes of running I stop and double over and try to catch my breath, I hear a rustle on my left and my hand flies to my knife only to find that it's not there "I told you to stay with me" it's sweet voice has returned I turn and see that the bear is there, I walk backwards and trip over a root

"Stay away from me!" The bear climbs on top of me and starts to stab and slice at me, laughing in a child like voice all the while. I scream out in agony.

Districts 2 female tribute POV

The Career pack and I walk over to where we heard the screams, when we arrive we find a mutilated body of one of the tributes, whoever it is impossible to say be size of the damage done to the body

"Hey look, a cute little Teddy bear!" I hear the girl from district one scream out, she is absolutely annoying, no wonder her district voted her in, I turn to see the bear, and when I see it I can't help but feel creeped out by its smile "Hey look, it says things!" the girl pulls the string

"You guys are my best friends" its voice is sweet and child like, the girl from one pulls the string again "Don't ever leave me!"

"Never" she says as she hugs it tight

"Come on, let's go so they can take the body" I walk away still creeped out by the bear.

We are back at camp and the girl from one is still clutching the bear, its button eyes staring at everything intently, I make a decision to destroy it after everyone goes to bed. I am the first to stay awake and watch the camp, I look around for the bear in the moon light, I find it by the girl from ones tent, I pick it up and find it all wet, I take a closer look and find it covered in blood, I look over for

One only to find her brutally disfigured on the ground, a knife halfway through her neck and a steady stream of blood coming out, I stare at shock at the bear when in a quiet voice he says

"Your next" his voice still full of the sweetness when we found it, I grab the knife it of the girls neck and I start to stab the bear and rip it up, the blood from the knife now coating my hand

"Oh my god, HELP" the boy from four shouts, I try and explain but he won't listen, the other boys grab my arms and I can't move

"Please listen to me! It was the bear! I saved all of us, please believe me!" my voice is frantic as I try to convince the rest of the pack, the girl from four comes over with the bear, I start to squirm to get away from it, I manage to get a hand free, it goes for the sword on my district partners waist, I bring it in an arc, cutting his neck, I swing it back around killing the boy from one, I thrust it forward killing the boy from four, I swing it around and manage to get it lodged in the girl from fours rib cage

"What did I do?" I ask myself looking around at the bodies and the cannons go off, I crawl up into the fetal position rocking back and forward trying to figure out what I had done

"There there, I will help you" a sweet voice whispers in my ear, I turn my head to see the bear, I let out a scream that the whole arena would of heard "Nigh night" and the knife comes down onto my head.

Alec's POV

I chuckle to myself at the massacre that my mutt had released upon the arena, the Head Games Keeper walks into the room so I pass the authority over to him and leave for a break. I open the door to my fridge and sit down when the phone rings

"Hello" I say into the phone

"Hello Alec, it's me Snow and guess what, my wife is pregnant!"

"Congratulations!" I almost yell in an enthusiastic voice, but to tell the truth, I couldn't care any less

"Thanks, she is due late this year, her name is going to be Juliet"

"Wow, can't wait" I say in a dead pan voice.

"Hello, I'm Juliet" I shake the twenty-five years old hand

"I'm Alec, it's a pleasure to meet you" she blushes and quickly turns her head to avoid me seeing "can I have this dance?" She nods her head and I lead her onto the dance floor, were slow dance music is playing

"I have never seen you before, where do you work?" she asks with her head resting on my chest

"I am your fathers go to man when it comes to the games" she looks up at me

"Really? I have never seen you in the meetings"

"Don't go to them, when it comes to the games my word is final"

"Wow, you have power, you look good, you are the whole package, to bad I didn't meet you before I met my husband" I smirk then I whisper seductively into her ear

"I never did enjoy playing by the rules" she giggles then replies, slightly tipsy

"Well my husband is gone all week, and I am all alone" I smile

"Well I will have to help with that, but won't daddy dearest mind me staying over and helping you?"

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him" she smiles and pulls me to the door.

She pushes me into the wall and starts to nibble on my ear, I pick her up and I start to kiss her neck, a moan escapes her lips, I start to walk to the bedroom when I roughly kiss her, we make it to the bedroom when I kiss her on the lips and we fall onto the bed, she rips my shirt off and I tear open her dress, we lean in for another kiss, she takes off my pants and I climb on top of her.

I wake up naked under sheets lying next to Juliet, I casually get up, get dressed and write a note explaining why I am not there, the note read

"Sorry I have to leave so early, I had to do some planning for this year's 50th games it's only in nine months would like to meet you again but I can't with your dad keeping a close eye on you, I will meet you again when I think its safe, yours always Alec." I left the note where she would see it and left to go back home, she will believe everything I will say, like her dad, easily used.

I sit in the white room again watching the games, one of the boys from 12 seems to just be walking to the end of the arena when my phone rings

"Alec, I have a grandson can you believe it"

"Yes I can, what did you name him?" my mind was only half on the conversation, 12 teamed up with a girl from his district and they continued the trek

"Godric Snow, what do you think?"

"Very good sir, I enjoy meeting him soon" I hang up and continue to stare at the screens when my phone goes off again

"Alec its Juliet, I need to see you ASAP" she hangs up, I start to leave the door and I say behind me

"Release the mutts on 12" I walk to my car and speed off to the hospital.

"Hi, I'm looking for Juliet Snow, she just had a baby" I say to the lady behind the desk

"Um yes she is in the third room on the left down that way" she says not taking her eyes of the computer, I walk quickly to the room to see Juliet alone

"What's the problem?" I say looking around, she clears her throat

"The baby isn't my husbands, that much is obvious, I can do maths" I stare at her, wondering what to say

"Did you tell them?" I say and for the first time in ages, I start to worry

"Of course not, I ask you to come here to tell you that you will be permitted to see him as a family friend, you cannot tell anyone the truth about us or him, I will gut you alive and make you eat yourself" she almost whispers in a cruel voice, I wasn't scared of Eli but her, something told me that I might be able to kill Eli's special forces buy when it came to her I would hit the floor dead before I knew it, she was more malicious than her father

"Okay, I will visit..."

"Godric" she says in a measured voice

"I come to visit Godric" I say emphasizing Godric "and will not mention what happened to us nine months ago" she nods her head as I confirm what she said before

"Now leave, my dad is coming back soon" I turn on my heels and leave the hospital thinking about all my mistakes in my life but for some reason this one seems like a royal screw up.

I walk back into the control room after a couple of days off and what I see makes my heart sink, the boy from 12 on the ground next to the edge of the arena and one of the career girls trying to stop the blood coming out of her eye, my voice booms around the room

"I told you to kill 12!"

"B..b..but we did"

"B..b...b...b.. But you obviously didn't because he is there, alive and in the final two" my voice mimics his, I hear the final cannon go off and I look up to see the girl fall to the ground with an axe imbedded in her head, my voice is low but the whole room can hear it "If I get punished for this, heads will roll" the silence is deafening, no one dares challenge me, I turn to leave when my phone rings

"Alec, it's Snow, I want you to make an example of him, make sure he gets a message that he screwed us and that we don't take to kindly to that" Snow hangs up the phone, all though the threat was hidden in the words but I could understand what he said, 'step out of line again and I will end you', I send a letter to his house saying congratulations on winning, and then at the bottom I write 'That edge was out of limits, say your goodbyes', I sign it in Snows signature and mail it to his house and I start to plan accidents for his friends and family, no one messes with me like that and gets away with it.


End file.
